movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Surf's Up 3: The Christmas Adventure
Sony Pictures Animation Presents Surf's Up 3: The Christmas Adventure Cast * Jeremy Shada as Cody Maverick * Melisa Strum as Lani Alllikai * Jon Heder as Chicken Joe * Declan Churchill Carter as Arnold * Zoe Lulu as Kate * Diedrich Bader as Tank Evans * Andy Sternberg as Santa Penguin * Keegan Micheal Key as The Santa Seal * Paul Collins as John Darling Full of Boys for Surf's Up 3: The Christmas Adventure * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys * Seam Marquette as Mac Foster * Haley Joel Ossment as Sora and Mowgli * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving, Ferando and Diego Marquez * John Morris as Andy Davis * David Mendehall as David Witewicky * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Zach Callison as Steven Universe and Prince James * Peter Olding as Cody, a Young Teenage Boy from Total Drama. * Grant Parsley as Taran * Bradley Periece as Chip (Human) * Macauley Caulkin as Richard Tyler and Kevin McCalister * Joey Shea as Louie * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Jaquline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Eli Martinel as Hogarth Hughes * Kevin Dauhbay as Cameron * Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * Sam Vincet as Double D * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke * Daniel Radclife as Harry Potter * Max Charles as Sherman * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Erin Matthews as Coop Burtonburger * Kody Smith McPhee as Norman Babcock * Jacob Ewanick as Junior, a Boy from Total Drama. * Harrsion Chad as Tarzan * Nicolas Castel Vanderbaugh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Adam Reyn as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Veronica Taylor as Tori, Ash Ketchum and Max Taylor * Alberto Ghisi as Kevin Whitney * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Caillsto * Issac Hempstead Wright as Eggs * Patrica Kuglar Whitley as Astroboy * Alex Medlock as Kex, a Boy from Dinotopia: The Quest for The Ruby Sunstone. * Tara Strong as Ben Tennyson and Timmy Turner * Stephine Nadlony as K.O., a Karate Boy from O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros. * Matthew Garber as Micheal Banks * Ian Weighill as Charlie, a Boy from Beknobs and Broomsticks. * Karan Brar as Prince Zandar * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Tate Donavan as Young Hercules * Andy Berman as Dib Memebrane * Grayson Lee Vanover as Nick, a Boy from Barney and Freinds. * Teresa Gallager as Wil, a Boy from Everything's Rosie. * Stuart Stone as Ralphie Teneli * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Pamela Adlon as Pajama Sam and Otto Oswarth * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Christine Cavanugh as Chuckie Finster and Dexter * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Miles Brown as Beanstalk Jack * David A Kaye as Noddy * Paul Terry as James Henry Trotter * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Jim Hawkins * Justin Timberlake as Artie, a Young Teenager from Shrek The Third. * Alan Tuduk as Simon Seville * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Kaith Souchie as Lucien Cramp * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Nikka Futterman as Miguel Santos and Chum Chum * Varugus Mason as Kioyshi * Sabrina Pitre as Chuck McFarlene * Dylan Sprouse as Zack, a Boy from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. * Eric Bauza as Joey Felt * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy White * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Holly Gauiter Frankel as Zick, a Boy from Monster Allergy. * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Zack Shada as Finn The Human * Billy Rosenberg as Jacaob Two Two * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Bryan McAuley as Caillou * Spencer Brealin as Conrad Walden * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Freddie Highmore as Charlie Bucket * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Phillp Soloman as Craig Williams * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Kyle Harrison Bretikopf as Rusty Riverts * Joseph Ashton as Otto Rocket * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Rupert Grint as Josh * Hilar H as Johnny Quasar * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Alex Zuckerman as Frank, a Boy from The Oz Kids. * Austin Stout as Benjamin Friedman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. * Zachary Gordon as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Eugune Mirman as Gene Belecher, a Boy from Bob's Burgers. * Colin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Eric Nuggler as David Smith, a Boy from GoAnimate! * Butch Patrick as Milo, a Boy from Chuck Jone's Phantom Tollbooth. * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Sean Micheal Kyler as Agent Oscar * Charles Marinet as Baby Mario * Patrica Zimmerman as Elroy Jetson Trivia * Cody Maverick, Chicken Joe and Lani Allikai Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Songs * Run DMC - Christmas Is * The Sumpres - My Favortie Things * Matthew Wilder - Break My Stride * BrainPOP Boys - Follwing The Leader * Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * The Cars - Magic Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Surf's Up Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Movies